<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Razor Quest by BadWolffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785203">Razor Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe'>BadWolffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolffe/pseuds/BadWolffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DOMESTIC FLUFF - ROMANCE - WHOLESOME GOODNESS<br/>* This work is part of a collection of fluffy one-shots about Aayla, Bly and Kit as a romantic threesome.<br/>Other works in this series are marked as explicit *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-5052 | Bly &amp; Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto, CC-5052 | Bly/Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aayla/Bly/Kit - A series of one shots. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Razor Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I do not own Star War The Clone Wars or any of the characters.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Razor Quest</b>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen my razor?” Bly called from the fresher.</p><p>“Not today” called back  Aayla unconvincingly from the living area.<br/>
She pulled a face and exchanged a panicked look with Kit.<br/>
He looked uncertain for a moment and then pulled her close for a passionate kiss.</p><p>They could feel Bly’s eyes on them from the doorway of the fresher.<br/>
When they both dared look Bly was watching them intently.<br/>
“Very distracting” he mused “nice try, but I know you’ve hidden it again” he smiled at them in amusement “seriously what gives?”</p><p>Kit and Aayla looked at him. </p><p>He frowned as he tried to read their faces.</p><p>“You want me to stop shaving my face?” he ventured as he rubbed his finger tips over the stubble on his chin.</p><p>Kit and Aayla exchanged another look.</p><p>“That’s a discussion for another time perhaps” replied Aayla carefully, before smiling and coming over to rub the back of her hand over the stubble.</p><p>“Then why hide my razor? enquired Bly genuinely confused, but leaning into her touch.</p><p>Kit joined Aayla’s side.</p><p>“It’s just that, we don’t have it you see” he took a deep breath “and it’s so soft” he added.</p><p>Bly’s frown must have spoken volumes with regards to his confusion.</p><p>“When you sleep with your hands behind your head, it’s so nice to stroke” Aayla said almost shyly.</p><p>It wasn’t until Aayla raised her own arm and touched underneath to the smooth skin there that Bly finally understood what they were both trying to say.</p><p>“Underarm hair?” he asked incredulously.</p><p>“We really like it” Aayla said after a few moments biting her bottom lip.</p><p>“To be honest we love it” offered Kit.</p><p>“Oh” said Bly, genuinely surprised “erm... ok...well...oh...really?” he lifted his arm to look at the downy hair that had grown there over the course of his last deployment.</p><p>He’d already grown his head hair out from his usual buzz cut to more the style that the Prime, Jango had worn his, (being delightfully aware of how they both took pleasure in running their fingers through his hair) but he’d missed the memo on this.</p><p>“Well, ok, it can stay if you both like it that much” he chuckled, still taken aback by the whole situation.</p><p>“Promise?” Aayla’s voice was soft.</p><p>“Promise” replied Bly.</p><p>Kit and Aayla beamed triumphantly at each other.</p><p>And Bly's promise earned him a kiss from each of them and the safe return of his razor...</p><p>...for now anyway.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                         <b>  ~o0o~</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>